


L'aveu

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Love Confessions, group work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Dustin doit dire quelque chose à Jane mais ne sait pas comment.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	L'aveu

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 4 du calendrier!

Jane aimait passer du temps avec Dustin. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu un moment à eux seuls pourtant elle l'appréciait son ami. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup alors elle profitait de chaque instant qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Ils étaient chez elle et mangeaient des gaufres pour se féliciter d'avoir fini le travail qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Jane était persuadée qu'ils avaient fait le meilleur travail de groupe et qu'ils auraient la meilleure note et son enthousiasme amusait énormément son ami qui ne cachait pas son rire. C'était bien ainsi.

Dustin reposa sa fourchette après avoir fini ses gaufres et observa ses mains, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose. Jane releva la tête pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait et elle remarqua alors qu'il rougissait, ce qui l'intrigua. Elle se demanda si elle avait fait quelque chose pour déranger son ami de la sorte.

«Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui! Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que.... je veux te dire quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas comment.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-moi juste sans trop y réfléchir.

-Mais c'est important, il faut faire ça bien.

-C'est-à-dire?

-C'est compliqué.

-Alors dis-le simplement. Même si c'est important, il vaut mieux que tu le dises d'une façon qui te convienne.»

Elle tenta son sourire le plus rassurant et ça sembla fonctionner. Dustin délia ses mains, revissa sa casquette, se perdit une courte seconde dans ses pensées puis releva la tête vers elle.

«Je t'aime.»

Jane écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise avant de comprendre tous les signes que lui avait adressé son ami ces derniers temps. Ça faisait bien plus sens ainsi.

Dustin s'inquiéta un peu du silence de la jeune fille et s'en voulu. Il releva la tête pour lui demander d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire quand il la sentit poser sa main sur la sienne. Elle lui sourit à nouveau, serrant doucement sa main.

«Moi aussi.

-Vraiment?

-Bien sûr.

-Quand je veux dire que je t'aime, ce n'est pas aimer comme on aime un ami-...

-Je sais. Et moi aussi.»

Puis, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir ou répondre, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça contre elle avec un sourire jusqu'à le sentir la serrer à son tour contre lui en riant doucement, soulagé par sa réponse positive.


End file.
